


Can You Love Me Again?

by Laninkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Cheating! Kageyama, Cheating! Oikawa, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, High School Reunion, Kageyama has a fat cat!, Kageyama is a jerk, Kuroo has a son, Kuroo is too, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yamaguchi becomes a movie star, and SMUT, best friend complex, did I mention cheating?, drinking and driving, first two chapters are high school, future jobs!, lots of awkward moments, the rest is future, weird friendship of Kenma and Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laninkey/pseuds/Laninkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist or accept the responsibility for changing them. Kageyama loves Hinata so much that he is willing to give up needing Oikawa. Almost. Kenma and Kuroo are friends with benefits who desperately try to convince each other of their straight sexuality. Before their graduation, Hinata discovers the ongoing dishonest relationship between Kageyama and Oikawa. Hinata ultimately leaves. Kuroo learns of shocking news of his girlfriend and is left with a baby boy that is claimed to be his. He is sent away.</p><p>Suddenly high school is over and Kenma leaves his big city while Kageyama leaves his countryside home, both for Osaka. There the unlikely pair meets and beings to confine in each other for past problems and begins to heal each other. Years later an unexpected email arrives from Suga and Daichi. Maybe a little high school volleyball reunion with all the other schools is the perfect opportunity to begin to take responsibility for past mistakes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Omgs!!! This is my first fanfic on Haikyuu!! I hope y'all enjoy!! I've always been searching for a sexy fun and kinda dark fanfiction that goes into detail about our babies' future lives and so I wrote this one that I think would most likely fit. So for what I've planned. The first two chapters is about high school life. The second reveals the cheating and begins the tension. Third chapter is the split and beginnings of adult hood. Comment to tell me my mistakes or what you thought. Or if you want more ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist or accept the responsibility for changing them. Kageyama loves Hinata so much that he is willing to give up needing Oikawa. Almost. Kenma and Kuroo are friends with benefits who desperately try to convince each other of their straight sexuality. Before their graduation and the coming of age, Hinata discovers the ongoing dishonest relationship between him and Kageyama and of Kageyama and Oikawa. Hinata ultimately leaves. Kuroo learns of shocking news of his girlfriend and is left with a baby boy that is claimed to be his. Kuroo is sent away by his parents and leaves to study abroad. Suddenly high school is over and Kenma leaves his big city while Kageyama leaves his countryside home, both for Osaka. There the unlikely pair meets and beings to confine in each other for past problems and begins to heal each other. Years later an unexpected email arrives from Suga and Daichi. Maybe a little high school volleyball reunion with all the other schools is the perfect opportunity to begin to take responsibility for past mistakes....

My first high school love ended in the worst way possible.

  
XXXXX

 

Kageyama struggled to take control as Oikawa shoved him down onto the bed. Kageyama’s hands moved at once, tearing the gym jacket off Oikawa’s body. He pulled it off and reached for the light blue button up and began to unbutton it at an agonizing pace. His fingers seemed to be made of stone, moving sluggishly over the wooden buttons.

 

Oikawa laughed softly at the apparent distress of the younger boy and seized the smaller hands and helped undo his own shirt. He undid the shirt and pulled it back, still keeping a hand on Kageyama’s wrist while dragging it down to trace the tone sculpture of his chest. Kageyama’s breathing deepened, relaxing though still very stiff.

 

“Oikawa the next time we meet will be our last time together.” Kageyama almost growled, finding it hard to not shake.

 

“You say that every time, Tobio. Please be nicer to your senpai. We’ve been doing this for so long, how do you I think I will feel if we break it off so suddenly?” Kageyama frowned deeply, but quickly looked away in obvious embarrassment as Oikawa touched him through his pants. Oikawa loved to tease, Kageyama knew, loved to see him withering and struggling beneath him.

 

A sly smirk appeared on Oikawa’s lips as he touched Kageyama’s swelling crotch. “Look Tobio, you are already hard. Do you still insist that you want to leave after this? Do you see how well I take care of you?” The junior drew in a sharp breath, blue eyes glinting in warning. Kageyama’s fingers twitched in an impulse to control himself from pushing Oikawa off.

 

He began unbuttoning his own shirt too. Oikawa’s chocolate eyes stared hungrily at the sight of his smooth pale torso. Kageyama noticed now, as he had every time when they were together, in a rather eerie observation, that those eyes were never warm. They were not watery and full of unsaid emotions like Suga’s or wide and dancing with carefree spirit like Hinata’s, but were calm and unreadable like a hunting coyote’s. He could feel the increasing difficulty in trying to control his breathing, his thumping heart right beneath Oikawa’s fingers.

 

The shirt slide off Kageyama’s shoulders and Oikawa licked his lips, still smiling.

 

Oikawa took a step back as Kageyama’s fingers unbuttoned his own pants and looked down on the young boy with lazy eyes. He kept a hand on the hip of Kageyama and gently helped ease down the jeans Kageyama wore. The smaller boy blushed. “Oikawa,” he said. “You don’t have to do this for me. It’s dirty.” But Oikawa only smiled and slid down his pants and underwear until Kageyama’s length showed, hard and leaking with precum.

 

As far as Kageyama knew, the two of them were alone in Oikawa’s house, his parents went out with the eldest sister of the house. The city was strangely silent outside the window. They had come into the house pulling at each other, viciously locked in a heavy kiss, teeth clanking together. Oikawa had laughed and fell over in attempts to pull off his own shoes and then they had held each other for a moment of silence in anticipation as they listened hard for any intruders.

 

When no noise was apparent to bother them, they began brutally kissing again and continued to stumble down the hallway, falling a few times, to the bedroom.

 

Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s hips and pulled him closer. Kageyama hissed, but automatically gripped the older boy’s shoulders, by habit. Oikawa leaned down and gripped Kageyama’s member and began to stroke it up and down. He pumped it a few times before getting down on his knees. Kageyama scooted up and adjusted his hips so that they were on the edge of the bed. He then leaned over and buried his face in the in Oikawa's soft hair. The third year stroked the fully erect penis again and leaned in, enclosing the tip in his hot mouth.

 

Kageyama struggled to breath for a second as the sudden warmth and wetness of Oikawa’s mouth closed over his member. He felt like a fish out of water, all oxygen cut off for an agonizing moment before he exhaled, the tip of his ears turning hot. Oikawa took time to suck around the top, humming in contentment as Kageyama began to gasp and push his hips inwards towards him. Keeping at a steady rhythm, Oikawa let his hands roam onto his junior’s bareness and caressed the younger boy’s nipples with a soft touch.

 

Kageyama bit his lip roughly and closed his eyes, hips beginning to thrust lightly, needingly, allowing his member to slide deeper into Oikawa’s mouth. Speed slowly increased as was the pleasure in Kageyama's entire body. White lights of pleasure erupted behind his eyes, as Oikawa hollowed his mouth and sucked harder.

 

Suddenly, without meaning to happen, Kageyama felt a strong urge of guilt. He moaned and clenched his fists around Oikawa's dark hair, who didn’t even look up.

 

“Oikawa stop. I-I can’t do this anymore.”

 

But the older boy wouldn’t stop, instead, wrapped a firmer arm around Kageyama and it was only a while before Kageyama cried out in release. He buckled his hips a final time before releasing his load paired with ecstatic feeling inside his body. However, Kageyama almost felt sick as he held his breath and watched as Oikawa smile and swallow, thick white stains on his lips and dripping down his chin.

 

XXXXX

 

Oikawa’s hips buckled as he thrust into Kageyama. He kept a strong hand on Kageyama’s pale arm to prevent him from trying to get up. The younger boy gasped and groaned as he felt himself be completely dominated. Biting and sucking on his junior, Oikawa relentlessly pounded into him, pushing in so deep, he could taste the salt of tears. Pure lust and the sounds of low moans and the rocking of the bed were almost enough to spur Oikawa to his orgasm. It was only glances at Kageyama’s pain contorted face and the thought of Hinata Shouyou in his brain that made him angrier.

 

He wanted Kageyama to _solely_ depend on him. Was that too much to ask? They had known each other for four long years. They had practiced together, had watched porn together in the back of the locker room, and had gotten their hearts broken together. Deep fast thrusts made Kageyama want to turn inside out from pain. Even so, that feeling of guilt had not been removed. The heat was too much. Every touch made him so hot and head horribly dizzy. He moaned, throwing his head back, wanting so badly to tape his own mouth shut.

 

There was practice tomorrow. Hinata…Hinata, _oh Gods_ , Hinata was probably still waiting for his call.

 

“Unggh…Oi-Oikawa…please stop…Hinata…”

 

There was an even rougher thrust. The raven jerked, bed rocking madly. Oikawa hummed angrily, his free hand reached up to grip Kageyama’s chin so he would face him. Those cold eyes stared into his own blue ones. His thrusts sped up as he kept staring. Kageyama’s blood ran cold when his senior smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He wanted to pull away, wanted to escape the torture of those hungry eyes. He shut his own eyes and looked away, brow furrowing at the pain, mangled breaths coming fast.

 

For a moment, Oikawa only watched Kageyama’s expressions of pain and struggling in a sadistic humor.

 

“Is Hinata really the one for you? Didn’t I tell you not to think about him when you’re with me? Tobio, please…”

 

After another deep thrust, Kageyama cried out, biting his lip as he struggled to speak. Hot liquids dripped out of him and ran down his leg and Kageyama wasn’t sure whether it was blood or semen. Guilt spread from his head to his toes and left a sick hallow feeling in his stomach. Though his hands reached up and grasped Oikawa’s neck, fingers curling around the older boy's hair, he felt his body instinctively pull away.

 

The older boy reached down and touched Kageyama below, checking the damage he had done, before running a damp hand through his hair. He smiled.

 

“Let’s go again, Tobio.”

 

XXXXX

 

Most of the time Oikawa wanted something quick and primal, something that would leave him satisfied. It was not that he hadn’t dealed with bullies before, Kageyama had plenty of experiences, but he had never meet one that refused to leave him alone, even after 4 years. Kageyama hummed under his breath as he walked to Karasuno High school. When he had done him yesterday, it had been long and painful. When he had gotten home, he only stayed in bed, angry, sulking, and in horrible pain from his aching lower abdomen. Light purple bruises had bloomed on his inner arm and his hands had shook uncontrollably when he tried picking up a volley ball.

 

He didn’t have the strength to practice yesterday.

 

And not to mention, he didn’t complete all of his homework.

 

Perfect start to a wonderful week.

 

Hinata caught up to him as he turned the last corner to the school. His larger bike seemed almost comically next to the miniature energetic boy. It stood rolling next to him like an oversized robot.

 

“KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!” The smaller boy cried, waving his hands up like a windmill. “This has to be our new record!! Five thirty am: first time ever catching up to you and you’re not immediately racing to the gym? You’re not feeling bad or got hit in the head, right?” Hinata said this all very fast and Kageyama was left in the dust, eyes a little glazed, still not fully awake yet. Hinata was so cheerful and excited that Kageyama did have to smile for a second. Hinata was adorable, eyes gleaming, and hair a rat's nest. His energy was like sandpaper, scratching with the darkness of the unrisen sun and the navy golden sky. His hair looked so soft with a cowlick and many curls, Kageyama wondered if he even combed it in the morning.

 

“Ne, Kageyama, you look really creepy right now, did something happen yesterday?” The taller boy snapped back to reality. When he thought about yesterday, he wanted to empty his stomach of its contents. He looked away guiltily and swallowed hard.

 

“Baka! You’re the one who looks like crap right now!” he forced himself to yell. Kageyama slammed his hand over Hinata’s head and began rubbing vigorously, pretending to be annoyed. His hair _is_ really soft. He had nearly forgotten. The smaller boy screeched, dropping the hold on his bike, and danced around on his toes as he tried to escape Kageyama’s grip. After a moment Kageyama suddenly stopped and Hinata did too after he felt the stillness of the other boy.

 

The raven dropped his hand and so did the ginger.

 

They stood silent for a moment, with Kageyama feeling his ears burn and Hinata pulling on his own jersey. The raven raised his head and looked over to see that Hinata was staring right back at him calmly. A rush of heat swept through his body and filled his head with adrenaline. He felt exactly like walking into a gym full of hundreds of spectators and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Kageyama’s heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would explode if he didn’t immediately do something about it, but it wasn’t an annoying feeling. He shut his eyes. Gods, Hinata was probably realizing something was wrong by now.

 

Then, he felt a soft warm object press itself against his lips. His eyes snapped open and found himself staring at the small round face of Hinata’s. The ginger’s eyes were shut tightly and he was shaking slightly, probably straining from the effort to reach Kageyama’s height on tiptoes. The taller boy almost laughed, but reached around behind the ginger, wrapped his arms around him and bent lower. Kageyama felt Hinata relax and brought him closer into the kiss.

 

Hinata had wrapped his thin arms around Kageyama’s neck, fingers lightly brushing back smooth dark hair, while the other boy had his arms enveloping him. Those arms held on tighter as Kageyama gained control, leaning over further as Hinata pulled onto his hair more.

 

After a few moments, they parted with a small popping sound. The two of them stared right into each other’s eyes. Dark blue waves boring into golden sun's rays. Hinata laughed and pushed a curl of orange hair behind his ear. He was literally glowing. “Good morning, Kageyama!”

 

Kageyama smiled, white teeth shining. “Good morning, lover!” he says. Hinata smiled back at him. The unbearable heat subsided into a cordial warm feeling. Being with Hinata is really enough, he convinced himself. It was time to end things with Oikawa. For sure. For sure. Hinata was blushing deeply, nose and ears turning a dark crimson red. He turned his head and looked over at the brightening horizon.

 

“You know,” Hinata began, sighing. “I’ve never heard you call me lover before. And I love it when you smile like that. Did something happen?” Kageyama looked at his small boyfriend and smiled again. He pushed any thoughts of Oikawa away.

 

“You happened, Hinata. There's no doubt about that. I really enjoy these mornings with you, even more so, now that we’re together.” Kageyama said, sincerely. He waited eagerly for the smaller boy's reaction. In a moment, Hinata was bursting out laughter. Suddenly the two of them turned away, both laughing at the ridiculous formality of the entire conversation.

 

“That’s so cheesy Kageyama!!! You don’t have to be so serious about it either!! It’s like we’re in a Korean drama or something!!” He paused laughing, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Kageyama scowled before pulling the smaller boy back into his arms, so that their rosy noses touched. Their warm breaths blew around them in white. “You know this is the part when you tell me that you love me, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, pupils dilating. He leaned forward, arms closing once more around the raven’s neck.

 

“Hinata,” Kageyama said quietly, leaning closer, “I love you. But... _can you_ keep on loving me like this?” He thinks of Oikawa again. Would Hinata ever forgive Kageyama if he found out about the older boy? They kissed softly before breaking apart. The two looked over at the sun which had gently risen. Kageyama whispered soothingly, “The sun is so beautiful. It’s telling me that our relationship is also blooming like this morning.” Hinata leaned in again, eyes closed, perfect lips parting-

 

“You know what else the sun tells me?" Comes an irritated voice from behind the pair. "That YOU TWO ASSHOLES BETTER GET TO CLASS and spend less time standing around making out in front of other people’s shops!”

 

Hinata and Kageyama jumped apart so abruptly that they landed on their asses on the cold stone pavement. They looked up to see a should shaking Tanaka, a laughing Suga from behind his pale hands, and an angry Coach Ukai walk out of the Ukai family’s convenience store. It just so happened that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were also walking past to school as well. The tall blonde presses a fine hand to his mouth in order to stifle his laugh. “Psshpt, how lame!” Kageyama hissed, getting up.

 

Yamaguchi laughs and trails along behind Tsukishima.

 

“The fuck you say?” Kageyama growls before getting up and extending a hand to Hinata-whose face was still bright red, apparently still shaken by the sudden interruption.

 

Tanaka was still laughing visibly now and Suga decided to punch him gently in the stomach, although he too found the situation humorous. The older boy sighed, pity discernible in his eyes. “Our baby crows are growing up so fast, aren't they, Tanaka?" There was a nod from the delinquent. "Who knows what they'll be like in a couple of years?” They made their way over to the fallen two and helped them up. Tanaka picked up the bike that had lay forgotten on the floor.

 

“Let’s get to the gym and practice some tosses, okay?”

 

XXXXX

 

It had been two months since Kageyama and Hinata had revealed, with faces bright red and ears burning, that the two of them were together. It was Kageyama’s idea that they confess to their older peers. Hinata had quickly agreed to the idea, deciding that it was best to let the "secret" relationship be acknowledged by everyone. However, their newfound relationship had given them any trouble. It was as if the whole team had already known about it. Strange. "Transitioning into a romantic relationship was inevitable," as directly quoted by Suga. The system between the two was like the way exploding lightning and the foaming sea clashed-creating something beautiful yet terrifying. The mutual attraction formed by inextricable ties and exhilarating rivalry give life to one another and therefore makes the appeal of a relationship just unavoidable.They weren’t just going to keep their connection, ‘strictly platonic.’

 

Besides, Yachi had said, everyone assumed they were dating already.

 

It's been 3 years since Kageyama started messing around with Oikawa, each meeting more desperate and violent as time threatened to pull them apart. Deep down, Kageyama knew it was wrong to continue the detrimental affair, but every time he told himself to not to return, every fiber in his body resisted and dragged him back. It was as if the thought of leaving the senior was the most ludicrous and absurd idea that ever existed. His every being was pulled indisputably towards Oikawa Tooru and there was no way out of the hell hole, dragging him down. Maybe a part of him was still dependent on the older boy.

 

Maybe the feeling has never really evaporated since his early junior high years.

 

And yet, he was with Hinata now and he loved the small ginger. Some emptiness in him had healed when he began to play volleyball with Hinata. When he had needed someone to bring up his hopes, when he was rejected by his old team, the other boy was there to comfort him. Hinata managed to change him from a self centered dictator to a kind emperor. And for that reason, Kageyama had told himself over a million times, was a good reason enough to give up needing Oikawa.

 

XXXXX

 

“Hey, Kuroo, wake up. We’re going to be late.”

 

The first thing he sees is bright yellow eyes and pale skin.

 

Kenma.

 

He reaches up, blindly grips something soft, hears a reticent yelp, and pulls down. He smells shampoo and a just a hint of oranges. Kenma. “Good morning, Kozume!” He feels the smaller boy’s hands pushing his arm away.

 

“Get up, you big oaf!” Oops, he's irritated him. Kenma wiggles away and reaches for the black tee-shirt he wore the night before and pulls it over his head. He then slid into his boxer briefs and pulled them on. Kuroo leaned up, supported by his elbows and blinks multiple times to get used to the sunlight in his room. _It's not your room_ , tugs his dialogue faintly tells him, _you were with Kenma the night before remember?_ Then he sees the hair.

 

That awful pudding hair.

 

He laughs lightly and brushes a hand through the hair. Kenma only flinches slightly, but immediately relaxes into the touch. Surprisingly, the blonde locks are soft, but the color is really awful. Kuroo somehow finds it endearing though. Although the color was terrible, every time he sees it, he is reminded that Kenma had dyed it for him. This causes a lurch in his stomach and faint thud of heart. Oh Gods! Why did he have to think of that horrendous thing now! _No_ , he thinks firmly, _think of Kenma._

 

It started maybe two and half years ago when it began as just a joke. Yamamoto had laughed in the locker room and called them a couple. Kenma wanted to deny it, but all the hand holding and sleeping together occasions said otherwise. Kuroo had went along with it in the heat of the moment and told everyone that he was bi, as if it were that difficult to perceive in plain sight. As he thought back to it, the comment had been irrelevant and he could have just brushed it off. When Yaku asked if they had done anything perverted, Kuroo felt a leap in his chest and foolishly said that they had. Strangely, Kenma didn’t repudiate anything, more or less speak. The team laughed it off and let the topic slide especially since they knew Kuroo had a girlfriend.

 

In a few days, when Lev invited everyone to a group date, Kuroo had immediately pulled the girl he thought was the prettiest over his lap and was fondling with her. But he noticed that Kenma’s eyes never left him through the entire event and felt a lump form in his throat. She had large breasts and long black hair- the epitome of 'his type'. Yet...he didn't want her. He did drink more than usual and was feeling dizzy so Kenma had offered to bring him home.

 

Upon arriving at Kenma’s house, Kuroo had smashed their heads together and kissed him roughly. Maybe it had been the alcohol or the excitement from the night, but he ended up fucking Kenma from the behind, all the while, shoving his fingers down his best friend’s throat to keep his moaning from waking up his family.

 

The next morning, they dressed and left for school together, walking two paces away from each other the whole way. No word had been said about the night before. During the day, Kuroo still loitered around his dozen female admirers and Kenma sipped away at his chocolate milk. Practice was the same with no major interruptions, only a tiny limp from Kenma which he had explained was caused by hitting his hip on his way to school in the morning and the ‘bruise’ on his neck was from his backpack strap.

 

All of which didn’t happen.

 

Kuroo went to Kenma’s house again that night for studying reasons. Kenma didn’t refuse and they had dinner together with the mother of the house, before heading up to finish homework. And at approximately one in the morning, Kuroo pushed Kenma back, sucked his penis, and then shoved his erect dick hard into Kenma. The smaller boy held onto a pillow and chewed his lip so harshly that it began to bleed, red drops staining the light bed sheets. Kuroo remembers the tears that fell that night and the rapid shaking from Kenma’s sweat soaked body.

 

So it went on for six months and through it all, Kenma never once complained. It was only after maybe three weeks, when things had slowed down more, did he finally wrap his dainty arms around Kuroo’s neck and hold him close. It wasn’t really called making love was it? It became something that wasn’t just a casual fuck either. They were childhod friends for god's sake. It had always been more than that. Whenever any boy wanted to release their stress or just wanted someone else's warmth, they would meet up. Simple as that. However, Kuroo had become cautious, more drawn in.

 

He was still into girls, of course, but that one night when he was slowly rolling his hips and pressing into Kenma, slick and hot, the younger boy had moaned and laughed, burying his nose into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. The older boy couldn’t help but say ‘I love you’. It felt natural, it made Kenma gasp louder. Yet, after that, he desperately tried to convince himself that it wasn't in a romantic way. 

 

They were best friends after all. They had known each other since the day they were born. They shared a crib together and everything. Everything on the exterior and most of the interior still remained normal. Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou are still best friend, only with benefits and they still liked girls. Kuroo swore he did. Obviously. Obliviously.

 

Thinking back to this caused another lurch in his stomach. Things were going so well until…why did SHE have to do this. Why did it have to happen now? Couldn't it wait for another 10 years? He needed another 20 years to get the news fully into his head. Why does it have to happen now?

 

 _Maybe it's because you're an asshole and assholes deserve to be punished,_  came the voice again.

 

 _Shut up_ , Kuroo fought back, _at least I'm straight. I don't like boys like the way girls do._ He waited.

 

 _Then, why are you still in his bed, perjurer?_ his unconscious mind replied. _Just wait. Karma's a bitch._


	2. Sisters Ruin Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh it's been forever since I last updated! This one is not my best quality cause I rushed it but I did enjoy typing it. I hope the next chapter, if y'all want it, won't take to long for me to update. I hope you guys enjoy this ?sad? chapter! It's almost time for the ten or twelve years later!!! Thank you for those who have not given up on this story yet! PLZ give me feedback and correct my mistakes!!

Kenma watched silently by the side of the classroom door, sipping his chocolate milk. Kuroo was at it again, flirting with the girls and sweet talking some sweet nothings. It was supposed to be like any other mundane day but there was an itch poking and probing the back of Kenma’s neck. Like some arrow sticking into his side, he felt a discomfort that hadn’t been there before a couple days ago. The more he tried to figure out what it was, the worse the itch grew and his headache would come back. 

Though he had a hunch that it had something to do with Kuroo as the captain was the only thing that constantly returned to his mind more than often enough.

He squinted his eyes and stared hard at Kuroo’s back, who was now wrapping his arms around a small puffy haired girl. He wanted to call out to him or rip him away, but it seemed increasing ridiculous as he considered it. His classmates would probably deem him as obsessive. The females were attractive and they were caught up to the fashion trends of the month, he’d give them that, but there was an unpleasant sentiment about them that was revolting for him.

The window was open and from where he was standing, Kenma could see the outdoor grass field and the large groups of gym students running along the far end tree line. The sky was dark, clouds lazily lounged about. He wanted to go outside and play volleyball, but it was still only break and he was too tired to walk down stairs. 

He slurped his milk carton and heard the sloshing of the liquid inside against the paper sides. A frown grows on his face. Maybe he should just go and buy another milk drink since there was nothing to do. Exhaling deeply, he whips around and trudges to the vending machine. 

Behind him, Kuroo’s eyes followed. 

^^^^^

After school, the daily busy period had just begun. It was a lively day for clubs and students bustled to their significant group. Kenma and Kuroo walked side by side to the gym, but there was no usual spring in Kuroo’s steps. Faint sounds came from the blonde’s PSP as he played monster hunter.

Kuroo’s phone rings again, the fifth time that day, yet he pretends once again like he did in the morning that he hadn’t heard anything. The older boy suddenly whistled and snapped. “You know what?” Kenma looked over at him, unamused. “I feel like going somewhere today! The weather is great! I look good; you look good! Let’s ditch!” 

Kenma almost dropped his PSP. He slowly raised his upturned eyes to meet Kuroo’s. “You…want to ditch practice?” That was freaky. In all the years Kenma has known the older boy, there was not a day when he wanted to skip a volleyball meet just because he ‘felt’ like it. The blonde looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds looming above. The sun was nearly blocked by the swirling mass. Whatever Kuroo was smoking, he needed to stop because the weather today was anything but nice. Something was wrong with Kuroo.

Three minutes after the black haired boy sees Yaku, grabs Kenma, and runs for his life, the rain begins to pour. It would have taken maybe less than two minutes for them to find shelter if it wasn’t for the fact that Kenma was howling with anger, a rare sight that drove Kuroo into laughter, and thus drove him to fall into a ditch which lead to the small river. From there, Kenma had to strip off his jacket and dive into the freezing cold water to rescue him. 

When they finally emerged, the blonde was white with anger and had his hair plastered over his head, another rich sight that encouraged Kuroo to burst out laughing again. And together, the drenching wet pair struggled to a deserted overhanging ledge in front of a bus stop.

They sat a leg’s width apart and squeezed the edges of their clothes to wring out the excess water. It was silent save the steady drip drip of the rain. In a short while, golden eyes met sharp brown ones and the two best friends burst out laughing once again. Times like this, Kenma made sure to make a mental note and keep it stored in his heart. If only, if only.

“Do you still have that thingy I gave you in grade school?” Kuroo asked suddenly. Kenma turned. 

He shook himself like a dog and then hooked his dyed hair behind his ear. “Do you mean the amber necklace?” he questioned, quizzically raising an eyebrow. The older boy nodded, eyes now averted to the ground. 

“Don’t ever throw that away. It’s…a…ah…memory of me, I guess.” There was something wrong with his voice. It faded as Kenma reached out a hand. But Kuroo was faster. In a second, the elder brought his hands up to Kenma’s face and cupped his cheeks in his large hands. “Kozume,” he says, eyes surprising red, “you mean everything to me, okay? Don’t forget that.”

The blonde froze. “Tetsurou, why are talking as if you’re going to leave?” Sharp eyes searched the teary ones in front of him, asking the unspoken questions in his mind. Kuroo held his gaze for an unnerving moment before sighing and kissing Kenma’s wet forehead. 

For a moment, Kenma thinks they’re going to lean in and kiss on the mouth. The older boy is already closing his eyes and just as they are about to touch, the ringing of a phone interrupts them. Kuroo ignores it again. But there is an edge in his voice when he speaks again.

“Let’s stay here until the rain stops and then I’ll have to go somewhere, I just remembered.” Kenma pulls away first. His eyebrows are furrowed, but he doesn’t want to pry. He simply takes Kuroo hand. There was no need to be embarrassed now, after all, the black haired had already seen every inch of his body multiple times. He brings his captain’s hand up to his lips and plants a kiss on his red tinted knuckles. 

“You are my best friend, Tetsurou.”

^^^^^

“Is Kageyama okay?” 

Hinata turned to face his little sister. “What do you mean, Natsu? Why wouldn’t he be okay?” He knows her too well to understand that since she was a girl, she could pick up many things that he could not. Things such as emotions and habits that he wasn’t used to reading and therefore, he trust even the tiniest gust feeling from her.

She shrugged. “It’s just…lately when’ver he comes over to play. He has this thingy…Like he’s…he’s uncomfort.”

“The word is uncomfortable, Natsu. Though I get what you mean. He gets like totally sulky and quiet when he thinks.” Hinata says, his pencil bouncing off his chin. He looks over for any sign of confirmation from his sister, but Natsu only shakes her head. 

“No, no, Kageyama always looks scary, but last time he came over, he looked like he did…som’thing really bad.” Her bright eyes were three times as wide than normal. She was onto something, something that others wouldn’t be able to understand. Hinata contemplated for a while before agreeing with her.

“You are right, Natsu,” he finally says. “Lately Kageyama does look more sour than usual. It’s really cute that you care for him, sweetie, but honestly, he always looks like he swallowed a lemon. And plus, our finals are coming up so that’s probably why he looks that way.” Natsu only shakes her head some more.

“No, you don’t get it.” 

^^^^^

Tanaka’s older sister, Saeko, was wrapped in a few layers of heavy blankets, face hidden completely by the sheets. He walked over to her and tried to pull up the blankets to reveal her face, but she groaned and flopped away like a caterpillar struggling to get out of it cocoon. 

“Go buy it for me, Ryuuuuuu!!!!! C’mon!! I feel like death!”

He almost strangled her, but managed to restrain himself. He was not going to risk landing into jail and miss a volleyball match for the murder of his sister. “ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!!! GO BUY YOUR TAMPONS BY YOURSELF!!!!!!!!! I’M NOT TOUCHING THOSE DIRTY THINGS!!!” 

Twenty minutes later, he was in front of the nearby connivance store. Though grumbling and mumbling curses under his breath, he did feel bad for his sister to some extent. He felt like a great brother, but all those thought were swept away as he walked down the aisle to the sanitary pads. The women who were buying pads and other female necessities, gave him looks of pity. He soon found out why.

Tanaka had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be looking for. There were pink boxes and blue boxes and ones with sticks on them and others with flaps, whatever the hell that meant. The best part was that he had forgotten his phone at home. As he scanned the shelves, too embarrassed to ask for help, another hand reached up behind him and pulled something off the racks. “Here,” the stranger said. “This is probably what you need for your girl.”

Punching the stranger would have been the right thing to do as not only did the guy invade Tanaka’s personal space, but he also dripped water over his head. As he turned around to give it to him, he turned face to face to the captain of Nekoma. “K-Kuroo-san!?”

Kuroo smiled. “You’re Tanaka, right?” For a moment the right thing to Tanaka would be to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but he swallowed his fear. 

“Yeah. Um…why are you wet, Kuroo-san? What are you doing in Miyagi?” He asked, before quickly adding, “ifImayImeanyouarefromTokyo!” The captain laughs softly. He pushes the boxes of sanitary pads to Tanaka.

“I took a swim with my lover.” He says simply, ignoring the second question. “Who are the pads for? Girlfriend? Sister?” he smirks. Tanaka blushes. His pride is insulted by a little. A tiny bit.

“It’s for my sis. How do you know what brand to use anyways?” he snapped back at the taller man. Kuroo smiles mysteriously and wiggles his eyebrows for a comical effect that even Tanaka had to admit seemed pretty cool to try and master. 

“I had a girlfriend once, and I would always buy pads for her.” Okay so maybe, Tanaka had some respect for this guy. If this guy could man up and face a room full of women by buying such feminine things, then maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. Silence filled their lack of speech. 

“You are a great brother. Sometimes I wish I had another sibling so I could be pampered,” Kuroo says quietly. And it seriously surprises Tanaka that he can speak so sincerely as the captain usually seemed like the wise crack loud asshole. There was a choking sound and Kuroo apologizes, stuffing his fist in his mouth and turning away.

Tanaka takes a step forwards as he realizes with a start that the other man was either struggling to breath or…crying. He awkwardly nudges Kuroo’s arm and pats his back. “Hey man…are you okay?” Kuroo turns his head and Tanaka does notice that something’s off. During the whole three weeks of training camp and at all the events that they had ever been to together, he had never seen the captain of Nekoma so out of it. He wanted to say something more, but he had no idea what he could do to help. At that moment, a cell phone starts ringing. 

The dark haired man stiffens visibly. He straightens and attempts a smile. “You should get going, Tanaka. You’re sister must be in agony. I have to take this call.” He says, swinging his red iphone. “Guess my time’s really up, huh?” he mutters under his breath, laughing sarcastically. He turns to the door and looks back as he’s about to exit.

“Hey, Tanaka, tell them I said hello.” 

And with that he leaves, hand waving above him, without looking back, and for a split second, Tanaka thinks that Kuroo might just be the coolest guy he has ever seen.

^^^^^

There is no contact with Kuroo for two days. On the third day, Yaku demands for Kenma go check on him or all hell will break loose. Naturally, the blond decides to go to his captain’s house. 

When Kenma enters Kuroo’s apartment with the spare key he knows is always under the mat, the first thing he notices is the vast emptiness. There are still furniture in the room and so are the snacks on the kitchen counter, but Kenma’s senses tell him that his best friend’s presence had all but disappeared from the apartment. Something pulls in his gut, and in that moment he knows. That sick feeling in his mouth was foreign but not unfamiliar. 

There was a flash of collected memories. Of all the fragile moments Kenma wanted to engrave into his flesh. Of all the times when he and his best friend sat next to each other and dreamed of the future. 

A fleeting sense of bittersweet nostalgia. The smell and heat of that man in the rain. But just like that, his reality shatters. And Kuroo Tetsurou is gone, gone, gone.


	3. Fleeting Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama fucks up and Akira cries goodbye to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with some more heartbreak and angst!  
> I promise that the next chapter will begin the future lives and jobs of everyone! Wait for Superstar!Yamaguchi, Americanmodel!Kuroo, Kuroo's kid, Married!Tanaka, Suga&Daichi's love child, and awkward friendship between sexy!Kenma and longhair!Kageyama!!!!!!!!  
> Comments pump me and fuels my energy to write! Contact me for requests and plots!

Chapter 3 Fleeting Dilemma

 

“What do you mean Kuroo is gone? A person can’t just disappear, Yaku!!” Hinata was nearly shouting into his phone’s earpiece. From the other side, the rest of the Karasuno team could hear someone loudly screaming back. It was late and everyone was preparing to leave.

 

Yesterday, during afternoon practice, Hinata had gotten a desperate teary call from the usually composed Kenma Kozume from Nekoma which in that moment scared the living shit out of everyone. Sugawara Koushi was not amused however. “Maybe Kuroo-san is just playing a trick on his team. He does joke around a lot. Remember the last time at training camp when he and Bokuto-san faked their own deaths?”

 

But this time, there was an edge to Kenma’s voice that seemed totally different and had Suga thinking about as he laid on his bed that night. Kenma was convinced that Kuroo had simply…vanished. Into thin air. It was very strange considering that he had no reason to be gone. It was in late March and as far as Suga was aware, Nekoma had been preparing for an upcoming spring festival. The volleyball club would be performing something for the school and Kuroo, as captain, would play a critical part.

 

The only person who had been very unnerved was Tanaka. It was confirmed yesterday that he was indeed the last person to have seen Kuroo before he left a few days ago. “You know, I think I saw him a few days ago,” he had said, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. Yamaguchi and Hinata pounced on him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka continued, nodding his head. “He was acting very strange that day. He seemed to be kinda depressed and he said his time was up or something along those lines. And then he got a phone call and he just upped and left!” When questioned where and why Tanaka was there with the captain, that should have been in Tokyo, that fateful night, the poor second year flushed bright red and refused to answer.

 

Suga knew that the conspiracies of aliens, that Noya, Yamaguchi, and Hinata were claiming, were not possible. The other third year captain had always been strange to everyone else. He didn’t live with anyone else and no one knew anything about his family. Even his landlord, when questioned by the Nekoma team, could only tell them of the letter Kuroo left behind stating his leave enclosed with the money owed for that month.  

 

Kenma had been an emotional wreck, not wanting to talk to anyone and continuously crying during classes so much that he was sent to the infirmary. It was really strange, but there was only one conclusion that both teams were sure of. It made no sense when it came to Kuroo’s case, but no human being could just vanish from the face of the earth.

 

“Looks like someone has been keeping secrets.” Daichi said, eyebrows furrowed. The disappearance impacted Daichi gravely, as both captains shared a close leading friendship. The club members exited and continued down the winding path to Coach Ukai’s shop.

 

Suga lags behind with Kageyama and Hinata. He watched silently as Hinata pauses, waiting in the shadows as so not to disturb what looks like a quiet confrontation between the small ginger and the blue eyed boy in front of him.

 

“Kageyama,” Hinata says slowly, raising his eyes to meet Kageyama’s. “Is there something _you_ would like to tell me?” There is something wrong with this scene, Suga realizes. There is a beautiful sunset in front of him and the atmosphere is very serene. The light from the sun behind illuminates Hinata’s red hair and tints it gold from where Suga stands. From there, Hinata looks like another being completely, an angel even.

 

Yet, he notices the fast gulping movement from the dark haired boy’s Adam’s apple. He also catches on the extra blinks and the rapid tug on the fabric of the dark jersey from behind the boy’s back. “How did-Why would-?” he says clearly shocked. It would have seemed normal for the boy to be nervous if only Suga hadn’t known better. Kageyama never stutters.

 

Hinata seemed too wrapped up in whatever was occupying his mind to notice. He continued, “Well, you know, I would never lie to you and I just have something very important to tell you so if you have anything to say to me, I’ll be willing to listen!” Blue eyes widen then advert downwards. The shadows on Kageyama’s face deepen as he looks away.

 

“There…there isn’t anything you need to know right now.” He says softly, voice husky and low. Suga almost jumped in. _Nothing?_ Hinata was surely not _that_ oblivious was he? He refrains himself and continues to watch.

 

The smaller boy takes a deep breath. “Look, Kageyama, I…last weekend…I received-!” but he never gets to continue and Suga won’t find out what Hinata received because suddenly Tanaka had shown up, yelling at them, announcing that dinner was ready.

 

Suga does the most sensible thing; he pretends he hadn’t noticed anything, and runs down the hill to the frozen first years. He throws an arm around the each boy and pushes them, excitedly, to the shop. He is aware that the whole way there, of Hinata’s pale face and how the aqua eyed boy doesn’t stop clenching the strap of his bag, firmly, knuckles turning white.

 

XXXXX

 

All club activities were cancelled that day and Kageyama had no clue what he’d be doing for the rest of the day. The school would also be locked up earlier, so for him to play a little more volleyball by himself was not possible. Hinata and the team had agreed to meet at a nearby noodle house so he decided he might as well go.

  
Throughout the day, Hinata had been tailing him, trying to say something, but he could never form the complete sentence for Kageyama to understand, and so the bigger boy decided that he would ask him formally about it during dinner. He had brushed him off a couple times and when they actually got serious, they were interrupted by the teacher, volleyball, or the bell.

 

Stepping out of the empty storage room from inside the gym, his dull blue eyes fall onto the two tall shadows that were suddenly framing the doorway. Kageyama was short to intake a breath and nearly trips, but he composes himself, although he feels his muscles clench. His new guests are Akira and Kindachi from Aoba Jousai.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks simply, dropping his gaze to the floor. He could hear a shuffle of feet getting closer to him. Then, he notices Akira holding out his hand to him. It seemed like he was trying to hand Kageyama a stack of papers.

 

“Here,” Akira says, “thought you wanted to have your shit back.” Kageyama glances up and finds the two other boys smirking at him. A chill runs down the blue eyed boy. “I thought you might want to see the present I have for you, Tobio.” Kageyama is confused, but he hesitantly takes the stack of papers. Suddenly he realizes, the papers are not paper at all. They are too shiny, smooth, and glossy. He squints his eyes and immediately feels his heart leap out.

 

The stacks of paper that Akira gave him were actually a stack of photos.

 

There are pictures of the younger him holding onto Oikawa, him in the Kitagawa Daiichi’s locker room with his legs wrapped around Oikawa, him pressed against the large glass window in Oikawa’s house, legs spread apart, face warped in ecstasy, him sloppy kissing Oikawa, saliva dripping from his chin, him on his knees, mouth wrapped around the older boy’s member, semen oozing down his cheeks.

 

There are recent pictures of him with his legs resting on Oikawa’s shoulders, face nestled in brown curls, Oikawa deep in him, him with his arms flung around Oikawa’s long neck, mouth opening, moaning and crying, him with Oikawa’s head buried between his thighs, licking and sucking, him with his hands grasping blindly for the heat and comfort of the captain, pictures and pictures of him, undeniably, undoubtedly having sinful sex with Oikawa.

 

And he is afraid, scared because there was no way for them to have gotten these pictures. 

 

“Yuutaro!! Kunimi!! Kageyama screams. He lets the pictures fall to the ground, dives for them, and grabs the jacket of Kindachi, shaking him. “How could you do this to me? How did you get these? Why do you hate me this much?”

 

Kindachi reaches up and grabs Kageyama’s arms tightly, pushing him back. Akira only smirks. “We’re doing this for your own good and for shrimpy.” Then in the fraction of a second, his face curls up and distorts into something Kageyama doesn’t recognize. Tear well up in Akira’s dark eyes. He has never looked so angry and terrified in Kageyama’s entire memory span of him. “You think we’re so stupid and below you, huh? And guess how we got those pictures! You’re fucking…Oikawa gave those to us!!” The blue eyed boy trembles.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

Kindachi laughs humorlessly. “We always knew since middle school! They way you were all over him. It’s disgusting! Oikawa-san never wanted anything to do with you!” The two boys try to defend themselves, but the guilt is showing in their eyes. They bluff and replace it with anger. “Your boyfriend was going to find out sooner or later that you were cheating!”

 

Akira smiles again, but his hands are shaking when he picks up the photos from the ground. “Like I said, we’re doing this for _shrimpy’s_ own good. He must understand _everything_ by now.” And then Kageyama realized what they had done. Understanding dawned on him, and suddenly he felt sick.

 

Kageyama rushes out of the athletic gym to the field in the south exit of the campus. The image of Kindachi and Akira smiling sends chills down his spine. A cold fear rushes through him. _No,_ he thinks, _please don’t let him find out, please please!_ He’s praying and nearly crying. When he turns the last corner he finds his team surrounding Hinata and his worst fears are confirmed.

 

Clutched firmly in Hinata’s hands, unmistakably glinting in the sunlight, are the lewd pictures of him and Oikawa.

 

“Hinata!” Kageyama screams, blood turning cold. All his anger dissipates as he stands facing the small quivering figure in front of him. Kageyama feels cold sweat, but the day was too hot right now. He was burning. Like a small child who had just been caught doing something bad, he could only hold his breath and wait.

 

The whole team is still, deadly silent watching as the scene unfolds. Most of them look frightened and confused, while the older ones share similar looks. They probably already guessed this. “Hinata, I just-I’m not-you know-!”

 

“I’ve been chosen for the Olympics! I’m leaving!!” Hinata yells, interrupting him, mid sentence. Tears are piling in the corners of is eyes. It hits Kageyama in the chest like a ton of bricks. Suga gasps and Daichi is lost for words.

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, you fucking idiot!!” Hinata screamed, tears rushing down the sides of his cheeks. “But you won’t listen and only now do I get it!” He rubs away the tears furiously and glares at the other with blood shot eyes. Kageyama feels a tug in his gut. “Of course you wouldn’t notice me anymore, since you’re spending all your time rutting with the grand king!”

 

 Kageyama tries to reach out for the small figure, he wants to comfort him, but the news still has him frozen. He walks slowly up to where ginger was trembling and desperately tries to convey his feelings to. His voice is weak and hoarse when he tries to speak again. “No, Hinata, that’s not what it-”

 

Hinata shoves him away and angrily retorts, “That’s **exactly** what it is. These pictures clearly show it. What you’ve been doing with Oikawa!” He flings the pictures as hard as he can at Kageyama. They hit him in his chest and flutter around to the ground. A few pictures blow to Yamaguchi’s feet and he slowly picks them up. Looking at them, he soon clasps a hand to his mouth, eyes widening. Tsukishima bends over and when he sees them, even he can’t keep his astonishment in.

 

Noya had tears in his eyes, most likely feeling the frustration for the two of them. Tanaka and Ennoshita are both shocked and for once, had no heart to joke around. Asahi looked terrified.

 

“How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! Was that all a lie?! What did I do?!” Hinata yells with eyes squeezed tightly together, hands balled into angry fists. He huffs and turns his back on the blue eyed boy. They stay this way for what feels like hours and Kageyama has never felt so ashamed. He wishes he can deny everything and beg for forgiveness, but his prideful ego refused to listen to his heart.

 

He moves closer to Hinata and reaches a hand out to him. Daichi and Suga both gently grab his arm to refrain him from doing so. They shake their heads at him. The raven’s heart breaks a little more when Hinata shivers and wraps his arms around himself, shoulders shaking with sobs. All he wants to do is to pull the other close and tell him it’ll all work out, but he doesn’t.

 

Surprisingly, it is Tsukishima who reacts first, shrugging off his jacket and placing it around Hinata. He hands his sport’s bag to Yamaguchi and bends to pick up Hinata’s fallen backpack. Then he looks over at the captain, “I’m taking Hinata and Yamaguchi home now. We’ll be going first, thank you,” and he begins to walk away.

 

A small push on the back reminds Yamaguchi that he should start moving his legs now. Keeping a gentle, but firm hand on Hinata’s back, the trio begins to walk out of the school.

 

Kageyama watches the small figure walking away with a sinking feeling in his heart. He starts crying. Uncontrollable tears poured down his cheeks and for a moment he forgets to breath. This fleeting sense of dilemma is something he will never forget. And the feeling of watching Hinata walking away, far away from his life, was something that he wishes would’ve never happened to him before.

 

He cries as Suga comes over and guides him out of the school. He cries as Noya and Tanaka embraces him. He cries as he enters Daichi’s house. He cries as he lays next to Suga, trembling and fighting. He cries until his dreams take him away and his mind is consumed with fire.

 

XXXXX

 

On the bus ride back to Aoba Jousai, Akira begins to cry. Sobbing quietly, he pulls his legs up onto the chair and places his head between his knees. Kindachi almost breaks down too, but he places a hand on Akira back and draws gentle circles on his skin.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked soothingly. “We did what we had always said we’d do. It’s over…It was going to happen sooner or later and you know that it was unfair to Hinata.” It felt more like he was trying to convince himself rather than stating an actual reason. Watching the small curled up figure next to him, Kindachi also felt the guilt of what they had done.

 

The three of them had been an old rope, bound and tied to each other.

 

Although on the exterior it looked like he and Akira really disliked Kageyama for his dictator like qualities, they _had_ known him before all the drama went down. The two of them had been childhood friends with Kageyama and they had laughed with him, comforted him, and shared unspeakable memories together. If things hadn't turned out the way it had, Kindachi was sure they would have still been great friends. _If_ they had gotten into Aoba Jousai together, they would have been the strongest. And this event had somehow severed the already weak bond between them.

 

That old rope had broken, snapped in the final moment of truth when Kindachi shoved the pictures into Hinata’s hands.

 

“I know,” Akira croaks out, nose running. “It’s just…” he sighed, tears welling again. “It just feels like…I…I’ve lost an old friend.” Then he let out a groan and buried his head in his hands. The taller boy envelops Akira’s hand in his. There was only silence all the way back home.

 

XXXXX

 

Kageyama lays awake on Daichi’s futon, listening to the other two upperclassmen breathing softly. He was embarrassed by the way he acted earlier, but he definitely felt more calm than he had been. Maybe this was for the best. To continue on a fake relationship with Hinata would have been meaningless if he needed Oikawa’s physical touch behind closed doors.

 

Hinata probably hates him now and wishes that he had never met him. Was he crying right now or was he soundly asleep? Maybe he never wants to see him again. Maybe Hinata will always hate him and live a life remembering a cheating terrible boyfriend.

 

But time will go on and, though it is frightening for him to think about, Kageyama is sure that one day Hinata will forget about him. He’ll become just a name, just a date, maybe just a dream in the small ginger’s memories. It hurts, but Kageyama sincerely hopes for it to happen in that way. He doesn’t want to hurt Hinata anymore. _Maybe this is for the best._

 

At that moment, Kageyama understood the last message Kuroo had Tanaka deliver. _Hello._ Not ‘ _see you’_ or ‘ _how’s it going_ ,’ because now he knew the truth. Nothing hurt more than saying goodbye to the people you love.


	4. You Moved on that Fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Kageyama is a English teacher in China and during one fateful staff meeting, he meets Kenma, the new coach for his school.  
> Yamaguchi is now famous and rich, but still in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so new chapter!!! Yayyy! Finals are over!!!  
> Sorry for the slow build but I promise there will be something juicy in the next chapter!  
> ;) You guys can comment below and tell me who you want!
> 
> For reference, Yamaguchi is a star in America as well as Kuroo. Yamaguchi's english name is Tony, Tsukki is still Kei, and Kuroo...well you'll see.

It was a beautiful sunny day.

 

The sun was high in the sky. Clouds lazily drifted around like cotton candy. Everything should have been perfect. Everything should have been fine. Kageyama lay with his head on the desk in his classroom, falling in and out of sleep.

 

There were so many papers loitering on his desk that he had not graded yet. Filled with tests and quizzes from the last week had been left behind at the school since he had forgotten to bring them home. There was nothing relaxing about his job. English was a fairly easy subject in the school and the students enjoyed it immensely. He guessed that, based on a number of rumors he had heard lately, they really enjoyed his snarky attitude and lenience towards homework.

 

His students had all gone outside the moment the break bell sounded. From the window next to him, squinting between his eyelashes, he could faintly see them playing football and gossiping in the courtyard beneath. He sighs softly, bringing his head up and rubbing his eyes.

 

A female student walked in, blushing when she sees, what Kageyama believes to be a much defined sleep mark on his face, and giggles past him, to her backpack, then out the door again. He chooses not to comment, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, trying to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth.

 

In a while, there would be another class and then he was free for the day. Or actually, there will be a staff meeting first. Apparently a new person had taken the spot for the new coach in the gym and today, on a boring Tuesday, was the day all the other staff was to greet and meet.

 

Kageyama thinks it’s all bullshit. Why did a new teacher need such a large welcoming party from other teachers that obviously need to finish their work and were _obviously_ diligently grading their student’s test? He had no idea.

 

When class starts in ten minutes, Kageyama was still fuming with annoyance. “Alright you brats,” he says, rolling his attendance paper and whacking the last boys as they trudge in. “I hope you all studied your vocabulary!” The students stare at him in confusion. There wasn’t supposed to be a quiz today. Kageyama nearly smiles at their confused faces but he keeps his lips in a straight line.

 

“Because…” he waits for a moment, almost hearing the fluttering of heartbeats stop in one terrifying moment, “there will be a quiz in the _near_ future.” The students all let out a sigh of relief. Some even laugh. A particular outgoing, popular boy, that Kageyama was fond of but made fun of constantly, Feng Yi, raised his hand politely before putting it down.

 

“ _Lao shi!_ Why do you always have to scare us like this?” He immediately says and laughs again. Kageyama takes his time walking back to his desk and smiles lightly while his back was facing the children. He sometimes really enjoys being a high school teacher especially when he can make these students laugh.

 

During the class, he paces back and forth; reciting English phrases and making students repeat them. Their pronunciation needed more practice and they needed to memorize the conjugations for the new verbs they were learning. In the corner of his eye, he catches the quiet, Ling Hai, not repeating or even moving her lips and pauses.

 

The rest of the class follows him with their eyes.

 

He turns to the direction of the small Asian girl. “Ling Hai,” she jumps, “why don’t you demonstrate the use of the verb ‘to tell’ in English? All you have to do is create a sentence.” He adds after seeing her bite her lip. A few girls on the opposite side of the room snicker and Ling Hai seems ready to burst into tears.

 

But Kageyama is unrelenting. He knows her abilities and has grown used to seeing full scores on her tests. He knows that she is fully capable of forming a sentence with the new verb.

 

She swallows slowly and pleads him with her watery eyes, but all he does is raise an eyebrow. He vaguely hears the door creak open behind him. Understanding that he won’t let her off, Ling Hai takes a breath and sits up straighter. Her lip trembles but she steels herself. “[The boy…tells the girl that he thinks she is…very beautiful],” she manages to breathe out.

 

Kageyama smiles then and she follows suit. “That was perfect, Ling Hai. Your pronunciation is pretty accurate and you didn’t slur your words like the others. I can honestly say that you are one of the best English speakers in my classes.” She is beaming. The girls who had smirked at her are lost for words.

 

Before the bell rings, he assigns homework and quickly collects their class work books. “Make sure to learn your verbs! There will be a hard quiz tomorrow so be prepared, but I can tell that half of you are bad students so I’m expecting bad grades!”  Feng Yi groans but chats his way out of the classroom.

 

“Bye bye _lao shi!_ ” The students call. He nods and high fives Ling Hai as she walks to the door, passing by him. She blushes bright red and nods a silent thanks to him. Her eyes tell him that she was really happy for what he had done for her.

 

When they have all exited the room, he finally turns to the quiet figure standing in the back room, a soft smile gracing his lips. “He Wang,” he states tasting the name on his tongue. “You didn’t have to personally meet me. We could just have met at the staff room.” He shakes his head and begins to pack his bag.

 

The tall handsome man with dark hair and brown eyes walks over to where Kageyama has placed the ungraded tests and clucks with his tongue. He looks over expectantly towards the blue eyed man and smiles. “Been lazy?” he asks, picking up a stack of papers and sliding them up then letting them flip back down.

 

Kageyama frowned, brows furrowing. “I’ve been busy,” he defended, puffing his cheeks out, pouting in a way he had learned long ago from a certain older someone. It actually came in handy while dealing with handsome soft hearted men who had a tendency to flirt with him.

 

He Wang laughs and steps to the door as Kageyama finishes filling his bag. He allows Kageyama to walk ahead of him out into the dark hallway. The pair walks quietly next to each other, relishing the peaceful moment after a day of hearing the students loudly talk. Suddenly He Wang turns to the blue eyed man. “It was really nice, what you did for Ling Hai.” He has the same soft smile on his lips.

 

The smaller teacher shrugs. “It was nothing. She is one of the best students I’ve ever had,” he says. Kageyama has to remind himself secretly to stop staring at the man next to him, but notes that said man licks his lower lip and pushes up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He mentally slaps himself.

 

They walk into the bustling staff room together, talking about typical things like home, pets, and potential partners. Kageyama liked to hear about He Wang’s thoughts. He was a very quiet man who came from a very distinguished and popular family. His father had wanted him to become a doctor so he majored in medicine, but had wanted to become a teacher so he had went to school again to pursue that career.

 

Kageyama met him on his first day of teaching and had been instantly drawn to closer into the other man’s orbit. He Wang was a nurse in the office three classrooms down the hall from where Kageyama taught Honors English, AP Language, and English 1& 2\. Not only did He Wang make him feel comfortable and had helped him fit in, but he could also make Kageyama actually laugh, which was something he rarely did nowadays.

 

Most of the other teachers were crowding the new teacher, and whoever it was, was very popular with them. The ladies were laughing hysterically and the men were talking more than usually. Even the principal seemed more flamboyant than normal. Kageyama wished he could just go home. But at least there would be free dinner and food was provided by the PTA.

 

He walks up to the long table, that had been shoved over to an empty side of the room, ultimately occupying most of the left side of the room, and puts down his bag. He Wang follows him and chooses the seat next to him. Then Kageyama feels his arm pulled, almost tripping onto the table, and he was dragged into the middle of the room.

 

“…And this is our most capable foreign language teacher, Tobio Kageyama,” says the principle, who roughly pushes Kageyama in front of a much smaller man. Kageyama hasn’t had the chance to look up yet, still keeping his eyes on the tall charming dark haired man next to him. He reaches out a hand in reflex, and rolls his eyes at He Wang. When he finally looks up, his smile quickly fades.

 

Kenma Kozume stands in front of him, mouth slightly open in shock.

 

It takes them approximately two minutes before either one of them could believe what they were looking at. In those two long minutes, Kageyama’s mind whirls with hundreds of explanations and possible reasons why and how Kenma found him. Kenma was meanwhile calculating the best conclusion for the reason why the former first year setter was in China. As a teacher. Still not with Shoyou. Not playing volleyball.

 

“Why are you-you know how to speak chines-where the hell did you go?” Kenma stutters out, expression turning from shocked to confusion and finally settling on anger. He takes two furious steps up to the frozen black haired man before grabbing him close, taking a fist full of clothes in his fist tightly.

 

“Do you know how frightened Shoyou was when you just disappeared?” he asked, snarling with cat-like fangs. Despite their huge height difference, Kageyama might have been a bit afraid. A large arm came in between them. He Wang had intercepted between them, pushing Kenma back firmly while stepping in front of Kageyama protectively. Kenma was confused for a moment but quickly growls again, after a second of sizing them up with his wide golden eyes.

 

“YOU MOVED ON _THAT_ FAST?!” He nearly screams, disbelief clouded with flames in his eyes.

 

Kageyama jumps back. “CALM DOWN, KENMA! For fuck’s sake, we haven’t even said hello yet!” he says quickly, spitting the words out in a rush. “Just calm down! I did not move on so quickly! It’s been freaking 10 years since high school! And He Wang…we’re not together or anything!”

 

The other staff members were staring hard at the scene in front of them. Kageyama was glad Kenma had started the conversation in Japanese or he would have been screaming profanity in Chinese and they would have understood it all. However, he was sure He Wang could understand everything they were saying judging by his winces.

 

He felt heat rising in his cheeks as Kenma sucked in a deep breath, chest huffing and puffing. Conversation gradually rose up again and Kageyama was glad that the principle, who was giving him the-we-need-to-talk-face, pulled Kenma away. This was just _great_!

 

I’m going to work with a _psycho_! Kageyama thinks long after their fight, sitting at the table eating and staring at the other from the other side of the table. The grilled Panini he was stabbing was his fork was actually very delicious and who knew He Wang was such an amazing chef? He chomped on his greens as well making sure that he was eating healthy while stuffing his mouth with fried foods as well.

  
He couldn’t help sneaking little glances at the new teacher. Kenma had changed a lot from the last time he saw him, though it wasn’t unusual considering that it had been almost eleven years since high school ended. His old strange pudding hair had been dyed completely blonde and it was much longer, reaching down to his breast. His face was longer now no more of the soft round shape with a stronger jaw and plush lips. There was a more feminine curve to his body now and he was definitely taller.

 

Staring at him, made Kageyama feel self conscious. He became more aware of his messy long hair and scratchy school assigned suit. Nervously, he pulled back his hair and smoothed it out between his fingers a few times. The blue eyed man feels another pair of hands running through his dark mane and turns to see He Wang tying it up professionally into a messy up do.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters gently. He finally looks away from Kenma.

 

Seeing Kenma here was unnerving. An unforgotten pain blossomed in his chest again and for the first time in a very very long while, Kageyama was reminded of his old school and the old sport he was so obsessed with before. It felt like a lifetime ago. Thinking about it also reminded him of a certain someone whom he had run away from so long ago.

 

Not wanting to let them see his tears or disrupting the cheerful mood, he quietly exits while He Wang was occupied by another conversation. Once outside, he takes a deep breath and blinks a few times to stop the tears from falling. He swallows his sobs and shakes his head to clear his mind. No, he can’t do this again. He had already taken many years to push down those memories and feelings. There was no way he’d throw away all that he had accomplished because of a reunion with a old acquaintance.

 

Someone at the side of the gym doors clears their throat. Kageyama whips his head around to find Kenma standing awkwardly, quickly adverting his eyes when they meet with Kageyama’s.

 

“Are you okay?” the blonde asks, not looking directly at Kageyama.

 

“Yeah…yeah I’m fine.” The darker haired man says. There was a period of silence as the blonde grew increasing restless, before he jumps down and begins walking away, muttering things under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, _why the hell do I even bother?_

 

Kageyama didn’t want to follow him, but he had no choice since his house was in the same direction. He trails the other without a sound, trying to make himself melt into the shadows on the street. Not knowing what to do, he just walks with his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. It was fine for maybe three minutes. The two of them had boarded the same tram before Kenma’s head snapped to face him.

 

“ _Stop following me!_ ” he hisses, eyes flashing gold. It was beautiful. Kageyama didn’t know whether he should be aroused or afraid.

 

He narrows his eyes. “I’m _not_ following you. I know you don’t like me but don’t treat me like a stalker! My house is this way too!” he retorts hotly. Kenma’s eyes soften with guilt and he shuts his mouth tightly. Kageyama has no idea that the tiny man could be so hostile and loud. Of course he had always known that the other didn’t like him much. Even back in high school training camp, Kenma had always given him the silent treatment or secret smirks behind Kuroo’s back whenever he saw Kageyama.

 

They stood awkwardly next to each other, holding onto the hand railings opposite from the other. As they reached their stop, the train suddenly rocked violently and Kenma was thrown from his side to Kageyama’s, landing onto his chest. By natural impulse, the taller man opened his arms, welcoming the smaller warmer body into his embrace. Kenma smelled very good. Like oranges and cream.

 

To the blonde, Kageyama also smelled very nice like fresh shaving gel and musky perfume. They stayed like this for a few seconds, both blushing before Kenma roughly pushes the other away, huffs again, and dashes out the open doors, muttering something that sounded like _pervert_.

 

Kageyama followed behind him yet again, because whether it was purely coincidence or not at all, this _was_ the direction to his house. Kenma is more agitated this time. He might be actually scared because when he speaks again, his voice trembles. ”Are you seriously going to tell me that you live in the same direction as me now? Because you’re really…you’re getting on my nerves!” he says, walking faster, peeking over his shoulder at the darker haired man.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama sighs. “I do live here, dumbass. Why would I want to follow you anyways?”

 

“Maybe it’s because I was rude to you so you want to hit me or do something bad…please don’t,” Kenma adds, quietly. Kageyama’s left eye twitches. This reminded him of a certain someone and that one quote was both endearing and annoying to him.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” He says walking ahead. Now the blonde follows behind warily. The raven refuses to look back at all and finally reaches his apartment. He walks inside and walks down the hallway to his front door which reads 19. Just as he brought his keys to the lock, he hears a soft cough and a gasp.

 

Turning, he nearly drops his keys. Who could have guessed? Kenma was one door away, gaping at him with his keys reading 17.

 

Neither of them spoke, letting their heads fall into their chests. It was Kageyama who speaks first, surprising himself and the other blonde. He opens his door and pushes it back.

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

XXXXX

 

On the other side of the world, Yamaguchi Tadashi pushed his way into his house, letting his bag fall onto the ground and kicking his shoes off messily. His hair is dirty and his eye makeup has probably smeared but he was too tired to wash his face. There were so many things that would a turn off in the world of show-biz if any rising star were to know about it beforehand.

 

In the last two days he had only eaten two sad excuses of tuna sandwiches and a fist full of baby carrots. His stomach rumbled like a mini thunder storm. Yamaguchi rubs his navel. “It’s okay little guy,” he says with a frown, “I’ll get something for you in a little bit, I promised,” but the moment he opens his fridge he knew that he might actually have to break his vow. It was stark empty. Except for a sad piece of moldy cheese and a month old glass of milk. And he wasn’t even allowed to eat fatty foods since he was ‘on a diet.’

 

He could hardly care less about that. How was 155 fat? He was freaking six feet and three inches. And Yamaguchi was sure that most of it was muscle. He had googled the average weight for his height and it ranged from 175 to 216 pounds.

 

Thinking about weight reminded him of his old friend, Kageyama Tobio, who always ate a lot but never managed to gain much weight. It was so unfair. How could he eat so much fatty food and still stay so thin and pretty? Yamaguchi wanted to think more about his former team mate but the thought of him made the freckled man sad. It had been years since Kageyama had vanished. In that year they had managed to lose both Kuroo and Kageyama and soon after, Oikawa Tooru and Hinata moved to America to prepare for the Olympics.

 

In truth, Yamaguchi still missed the beautiful boy with eyes that shined and glowed like labradorites in the sun.

 

Reaching up, he runs a hand over the bottom of his floating fairy-lights-in-a-jar. His room was the only place in his house that made him feel at home. Under the multicolored lights and the hundreds of printed pictures plastered on his wall, he relaxes and curls up into a ball on the bed. Yamaguchi sighs and rubs his eyes softly.

 

He knows that he shouldn’t lay there all sweaty and gross so reluctantly, he gets up and undresses. He walks into his bathroom with bare feet, leaving a trail of damp footprints on the polished marble floor behind him. Everything was too white and clean and cold, he thinks as he steps into the shower. For a moment he wished Tsukishima was here.

 

And speak of the devil, the front door opens suddenly and he hears Tsukishima’s smooth voice call for him. This causes Yamaguchi to jump up in his shower, bumping back into his porcelain soap holder, cracking it in two pieces, and landing on its sharp edge. It was a good thing he was supported by his hands when he had fallen or he would have ended up with a jagged scar on his butt.

 

Tsukishima says nothing as he bandages his friend’s hand only shaking his head in disappointment.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says weakly.

 

Golden eyes focus on him. “I’m not mad, Tadashi. I’m disappointed that you could not even take care of yourself in your own house.” The beautiful man shakes his head in half amusement and half annoyance, finally cracking a smile.

 

Yamaguchi wishes he had his cell phone because he really wanted to snap a picture of him smiling. It was as rare as finding a jellyfish tree, which is undoubtedly one of his favorite things on Earth. So is his best friend’s smile.

 

“Why are you here, Tsukki?” he asked, curiously. Normally he would be the one who went to the other’s house or had to call twelve hours in advance in order to get a visit.

 

“I thought I’d make food for you,” Tsukishima says nonchalantly. “I heard that you’ve had a rough week of filming.”

 

Yamaguchi’s heart swells. So Tsukki had somehow taken the time to find out his schedule and how bad he had been treated and decided that he would visit to care for him. It was so unlike him! But as much as he wanted to kidnap Tsukishima, build a spaceship, and fly to the stars with him, Yamaguchi never ever _ever_ wants to cause problems for him.

 

Because the first time he was with Tsukki in public, the paparazzi had gotten a photo of him and the main headline that was discussed the most for a whole MONTH was, _MEGASTAR YAMAGUCHI (TONY) caught with mysterious man!_ It took him countless interviews and articles for him to clean up his fans’ conspiracies of stalkers and such.

 

It was even worse the second time as the headlines became, _Does Tony have a secret BOYFRIEND?,_ when they caught him smooching Tuskki  in front of his house in Beverly Hills.

 

It changed a few more times from, _WHO IS THE BEAUTIFUL MYSTERIOUS MAN WITH TONY YAMAGUCHI_? to _DOES THE MYSTERY MAN AND TONY HAVE A RELATIONSHIP?_ In the end, it was exposed that Yamaguchi’s ‘secret man’ was the renowned Harvard graduate doctor, lawyer, dancer, and chef, Kei Tsukishima. Fans all over the world were astonished by the news. The news was suddenly filled with Tsukki and his accomplishments. The world was completely captivated with the tall handsome man.

 

It wasn’t as if it was unexpected. Tsukishima had always been popular with boys and girls since he was so pretty. He was skilled in many things such as cooking, playing the piano, and blocking in volleyball. Even though, Yamaguchi had already made a name for himself that was recognized all around the world, he still had many in securities when it came to his blonde childhood friend. He was afraid that someday, Tsukishima would find some rich Hollywood star and leave him.

 

Because that was the worst thing that could happen in his life.

 

All his life he had Tsukishima by his side, pushing him up during hard times and giving him a strong arm to lean on when he was afraid. It was Tsukki who practiced the first script he ever had in the night before with, held his hand all the way back home in the cab, and wiped tears of anxiety from his cheeks. He had followed Yamaguchi to America when his blooming acting career took him there and waited in the dead of the night to pick up the freckled boy after a tiring night of partying with other celebrities. He was the one who smashed his fist into the face of a director who was trying to rape Yamaguchi in the studio, and needed four stitches.

 

But Yamaguchi was content for now, as he stared at the man in front of him, setting out the food he needed to prepare for dinner, because he was still here with him for a little longer. Because even if he could hold him for a while longer, he would still smile and be happy, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be father Kuroo and his kid (I think you guys will be surprised!). Suga's in it! Maybe Kenma's POV!
> 
> This is the link for my inspiration for Yamaguchi's bedroom!  
> http://www.mmediacreative.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr-style-christmas-lights-tumblr-room-cute-bedroom-tumblr.jpg
> 
> As always, leave a comment or kudo! Thanks for the support and those who have commented. It means a lot that you've been following this story!! <3
> 
> Also, did you notice the name change?!


	5. Suddenly Stricken with Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has a nice and emotional meeting an old friend.
> 
> Kageyama and Kenma have a mutual agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's english name is Tyler.  
> This was a fast update for me! Only took five hours to write!  
> But it feels like this chapter was rushed. :(
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy as always. Comment, request, and kudo!

“Daddy!! Can I get some coffee?”

 

Half the people in the café turn to stare at the glowing pair who just entered. The cashier immediately stands up taller and brushes back her blonde pigtail so it was smoother. A tall handsome man with jet black bed hair pushed the door open, keeping one hand wrapped over a much smaller hand which was followed by a small boy with the same color hair.

 

The older man, who everyone assumed was the much-too-young-single-father, wore a dark purple Adidas sweatshirt and the child wore a shirt that read ‘no pain, no gain.’ They seemed like a close sweet family.

 

As they walked closer to the counter, the girl begins to notice the small differences in the two. While the father had beautiful warm amber eyes, his son had striking clear blue eyes. The boy’s hair was smooth and glossy unlike the wild hair of the father.

 

The man turned towards his child and picks him up and places him onto the counter. He gasps loudly. “Coffee, Haru? There is no way in the world I could let you drink that bad stuff!” he says, mockingly at the boy, but he winks at the cashier who blushes to the roots of her head. “If you drink it, then you won’t grow to be taller than me!”

 

Haru frowns, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. The father laughs. He turns towards the blonde girl in front of him. “Hi Julie!” he exclaims brightly, eyes scanning her name tag quickly. She squeaks unable to give her usual customer greeting. The man doesn’t seem to notice her falter. “Can I have a large coffee and a small coffee, please? One black with three sugars and small one with three milks and sugars. Also two breakfast croissants.”

 

There is a small giggle and Haru throws his arms around his father. “Thanks, daddy!” he says happily.

 

“No problem, love. Just make sure to tell Mrs. Rudy that it’s only milk. I don’t wanna get in trouble with a pretty lady!” the man says, kissing the boy on the forehead and handing cash to the lady. “Keep the change, Julie.” He says, white teeth showing. She is very self-conscious of her bitten nails when she hands over the receipt. The man only smiles. She blushes again.

 

Her voice wavers. “I’ll… I’ll bring your drinks over when it’s finished,” she breaths out. He nods her a thanks, picks up Haru, and moves over to find an empty seat in the café.

 

Once they are seated, Kuroo Tetsurou pulls his son over and begins to brush his hair back with the small blue comb he always brings along for his kid. Haru steals Kuroo’s phone professionally and ducks his head to play the new game he downloaded the night before. The man runs his hand through the soft locks of his son. His easy hair was from his mother. The color was from him.

 

She had been a beautiful girl. With dyed blonde hair and blue eyes like Haru. She was quiet and couldn’t take the responsibility of being a mother. He understood and accepted that fact. But she kept her pregnancy a secret and had pushed the baby onto him when the boy was born. For that, Kuroo could never forgive her. But he didn’t blame her for getting pregnant.

 

When Haru was born, he had the deepest set of blue eyes that were as clear as the sea. If he looked close, Kuroo swore he could hear the sounds of the waves. He fell in love with his child the first time he held him. He could have easily given Haru to an orphanage and continued on with school, but he wanted to give this child a chance of happiness that he never received as a child.

 

His father was a very strict business man and he had never loved Kuroo much when he was younger. When he discovered Kuroo’s girlfriend and the newborn child, he believed it was caused by bad influences and gave Kuroo two choices. Either he give the baby away or leave Japan. The choice was obvious. Though it hurt him as much as his girlfriend leaving, before the month was over, Kuroo was on the plane from Tokyo to LAX.

 

He sighed at the uncomfortable memories. He had already gotten over all that years ago. Now he was a very famous actor and model, shooting for the top brands and earning huge amounts of money, enough to support his little family. Kuroo made sure Haru was comfortable and happy though he didn’t spoil the boy.

 

When the boy turned five, Kuroo began bringing him to a nearby gym. He would still play volleyball with a college team and hoped that his son would also pick it up, but that didn’t happen. Haru was a natural when it came to sports and he was taller than most boys in his class. In a few years, Kuroo was sure he’d tower over the others. Or rather, he hoped. Haru’s mother was actually pretty small.

 

Basketball and volleyball were fun passing time for Haru, but as he grew older, Kuroo began to notice that the boy’s favorite thing to do was actually swim. Upon joining the youth’s swimming club, the blue eyed boy quickly became the best on the team and won many youth competitions. It was another part of Haru that soon made him popular in the media especially with the female population.

 

Unlike him, Haru was surprisingly very mellow and calm. His grades were not particular great, a few B’s and C’s, but Kuroo could tell he is very intelligent. Like him in school, Haru kept his studies below his sports and focused only on the important final exams.

 

When coffee and breakfast arrived, Kuroo thanks the trembling pretty girl and tucks a napkin in the collar of his son’s shirt. He allows the boy to continue playing the game on his phone, but makes sure to pass a croissant to him. The father waits until a firm grip and basic acknowledgement of the food is present before he returns to his own breakfast. He stirs the straw in the coffee a few times and blows on the small coffee so that it was already cooled when Haru wanted to drink it.

 

After his check list was completely, he devours his neat breakfast and inhales it in two bites. It was filling, but his mouth was big and he always ate fast. When he was finished, Kuroo cups his face with a hand and watches his son’s small lips work. He smiles contently.

 

When he checks his watch, he realizes that it was time to leave unless he wanted to be late to his son’s daycare. He doesn’t ever want to anger the lady who manages the place. He gets up first and looks around briefly.

 

Suddenly, Kuroo looks straight in a person direction. He doesn’t know why he looked in that direction as he sees there is nothing really flashy that would have caught his attention, but it must have been that stranger staring at him through dark sunglasses. He stops and turns away quickly. Okay…that was weird, but it was fine as people stare at him all the time.

 

But he quickly picks his son up and walks stiffly out of the room. The short look had sent nasty chills down his back. Kuroo tries not to think too much about it, but as he turns the corner down the street, he sees that the stranger has followed him out of the café. Haru huffs as he tries to keep up with his father’s large steps and long legs. He pulls at Kuroo’s hand in displease.

 

Kuroo isn’t scared for himself, but rather for his son. He has been stalked before since it wasn’t uncommon. He _is_ a popular celebrity, but there was never a time when he was with his son, who was so young and vulnerable.

 

Turning his head a few times, Kuroo quickly walks his son to the daycare. When he sees the yellow bricks to the building, he lets out a sigh of relief. At least Haru could be safe here with the fierce women and their protective love for each child. After Kuroo gives his son a hug and the promise of a movie later, he waves goodbye and peeks over his shoulder.

 

To his sigh of relief, no one was there. No strange man with dark glasses and a large trench coat. He resumes walking on the street to the modeling agency he currently works at. The tall man lets out a small laugh at his imagined fear earlier. “No one is following you,” he tells himself.

 

And just as he thinks this, a powerful arm wraps around his neck and pulls him into the small alleyway next to him.

 

XXXXX

 

Pretty, golden, anger filled eyes stare down at him. The stranger looks so familiar. Light blonde hair and pale skin reminds him vaguely of a specific boy in his high school years. Kuroo racks his brain.

 

“Oh GODS! I never thought I would find you here! You are so dead when I’m done with you, you…you bastard!! I can’t believe you could do this to us! Kenmawassosadwhenyouleftandeveryonewassoscaredthatyouhaddiedormaybeyouwerekidnappedorsomething!howcouldyoubesoinconsiderateandleaveinthemiddleoftheschoolyearweweregoingtothenationalswithyoubutyoufuckeditupassholeyoupieceofshiticannotbelieveyouwerefriendswithsomeoneassweetasdaichiwhydidyounotgiveacalltooneofus?youhaveakid! YOU HAVE A BABY BOY!”

 

The stranger is speaking too fast and Kuroo is unable to comprehend a word he says. The voice causes a light bulb to go off in his head. He has heard this scolding voice somewhere long ago at training camp. All he cares or worries about now is the hand of Sugawara Koushi that is about to strike him.

 

“WAIT!” Kuroo shouted before he falls quiet. He looks at Suga with true fear in his eyes. “If you want to hit me, please avoid the face. I need to do a photo shoot for Louis Vuitton today and my manager is already mad at me so…umm if you could hold off for maybe like ten hours, I’d be really grateful…” he trails off because Suga lowers his hand.

 

But then he screams because Suga suddenly brought his hand back up and slaps Kuroo across the face. “LIKE I CARE, YOU ASSHOLE!! THIS ONE IS FOR KENMA!!!!!!” He shouts and hits the taller man again and spits at him. “THIS ONE IS FOR YOUR TEAM!”

 

“AHHHH!!! MONSTER!! YOU’RE EVIL!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!” Kuroo yells, actually afraid for his life. This was worse than that one time when he left the pork chops on the kitchen counter when his pregnant mother had specifically told him that it was supposed to be in the refrigerator. The thought of it still brought him chills. The silver haired beauty doesn’t let him go though and continues to pounce on him.

 

“THIS ONE IS FOR NOT HELPING OUT DURING YOUR FESTIVAL!”

 

“THIS ONE IS FOR MAKING DAICHI CRY!”

 

Kuroo stares up at Suga. “Sawamura Daichi? Daichi cried for me? Wow, I’d never expect that guy to be able to produce tears! Was it that bad that you need to hit me for that reason in specific? Wait, aren’t you dating?” he is cut off because Suga brings his hand down again.

 

“THIS ONE IS FOR LEAVING THE CAPTAINS’ SQUAD!” Kuroo frowns at this one.

 

“You’re joking right?” He asks attempting to shield himself. “That doesn’t even make sense. It wasn’t even an official club! Bokuto just make it for fun-! AKAWW!!”

 

“THIS ONE IS FOR YOUR MOTHERLESS SON!” Suga hollers, punching Kuroo straight in the stomach.

 

“OH MY GODS!” the dark haired man yells. “Now you’re just making a bunch of random excuses to hit me! You’re so damn sexy, but you…you’re really an asshole!” Sugawara’s normally soft eyes flash red and he’s on him in a second. It takes a full thirty minutes before the smaller man has wasted all his anger. He sighs, brushing his hands together then smoothing his suit.

 

“Ahhhh, I feel _so_ much better!”

 

XXXXX

 

“What the _fuck_ happened to you, Tyler? You knew like two weeks ahead that there’s a photo shoot today!” Kuroo’s manager shakes her head and massages her temples. She looks pissed and maybe he though she was hot, but it still scared the shit out of him.

 

Kuroo, or English name, Tyler, kept a nonchalant face. The reason was partially because Suga was behind him, keeping a fist pressed against his kidney area, and he was scared if he said anything wrong, the beauty queen would probably use his bare hands and rip out his very important, needed organ. The other reason was because the more he moved his face, the more the wounds on his lips and cheekbones would bleed, causing the injuries to look much worse than it actually was. Kuroo was sure he looks like a zombie in the current moment.

 

“I was…well you see…I was walking and then a…crow tackles me out of nowhere…you know all scratching and clawing. I ummm…tried to protect myself, especially the face area…but it was relentless and it got me…It got me.” Kuroo finishes, still keeping a poker face. The manager is staring at him with her red lips dropped in shock.

 

She hits him to, across the face right on the area where Suga had hit him earlier. “Are you retarded, Tyler?” Her blonde hair sticks out from her slick bun due to the effort she put into her punch. There is a giggle from Suga. “Since you will be taking time off to heal up, I believe one more punch won’t hurt.” Her mouth twitches before she hits him again. “This is so fun. I’ve always wanted an excuse to hit you.”

 

This time Suga really laughs, a pretty high twinkling sound. Kuroo’s manager immediately takes notice. She pushes the still shocked man to the side and scrutinized the beautiful silver haired man. Suga coughs away the laughs, but is still smiling wide when she turns towards him.

 

The manager’s eyes widen behind her glasses. “And who are you, beauty?” she asks before turning quickly from Kuroo to Suga. “Actually,” she says, a grin forming on her face, “it doesn’t even matter who you are right now. You are _perfect_!” Suga blinks.

 

“I am?” he asks, eyes like molten gold.

 

“Yes!” the woman breaths, grabbing his shoulders. “Dana!” she snaps. A young girl covered in makeup runs over. “Get this beauty into the dressing room. I think a thin layer of makeup should do it. He’s naturally pretty so he doesn’t need much. The clothes should be fine. A little big, but you can call the tailors to quickly fix it!” Her blue eyes are glowing.

 

She smiles sweetly at Suga. The silver haired man likes that smile. “With your help, we can actually do the shoot. Are you willing?” Suga smiles back at her and nods shyly.

 

Kuroo stares daggers at his manager. She pushes past him as she’s escorting Suga out and whispers lowly, “Look, I’ve just found someone way better than you.” Both of them smirk evilly at him as they walk out.

 

“Bitches.”

 

XXXXX

 

They were at a party. Kageyama doesn’t remember how he got there. He can’t figure out what had convinced him to go to this party. All he can see right now is his co-workers laughing, drunk, with beers tipping in their hands. He doesn’t know why the world is spinning so much.

 

He Wang is next to him, offering a bottle of water, but Kageyama brushes him away and wobbles up to the dance floor. He follows the natural flow of the crowd and ends up in the middle of the room. Or maybe he was in a corner; he couldn’t tell a wall or a group of people apart anymore.

 

He dances mindlessly among other stranger he has never meet and will ever meet again. The music pounds through him. There are men around him and women who all seem pleased with his interjection. They crowd around him and touch him. Not that he really cares. It feels good to be in the center of attention right now. Bright lights blind his eyes and he can feel a pulse in his ears.

 

Suddenly Kenma is in front of him. The blonde’s eyes are glazed over with drunkenness. He is unfocused and he dances over slowly, sensuously. Kageyama doesn’t break eye contact and neither does the other man. Kenma looks more beautiful than any other school day he has seen him. In the smaller man’s eyes, Kageyama looks more handsome and desirable than anyone. He misses the comfort of another person.

 

They move together and around each other. The people on either side of them don’t matter anymore. They have disappeared. Like a cat stalking its prey, Kenma moves in slowly, twisting his hips and shaking his arms. Kageyama shimmies closer, cutting the space between them so they were nothing but a few inches away.

  
The blonde leans in first. He wraps his arms around the taller man and presses a close mouth kiss over his lips. Kageyama freezes but begins to kiss him back. A chaste kiss turns quickly into a wet open mouth kiss.

 

Kageyama knows it’s wrong and he would never do this. Normally. If he wasn’t so drunk. Right now the words he should say have been swallowed. He kisses Kenma back and the two of them cling onto each other. It’s intoxicating. It feels so _good_. The pleasure and relief is unbelievable. It has been so long since they’ve held another warm body. It has been way too long since the last time they had been in the presence of their old high school friend circle.

 

To Kenma, Kageyama tastes of home. Even though they were raised in places far away from each other, to Kenma, he couldn’t have cared more at this point. Kageyama could’ve been anything and he would still be willing to give himself to him. He presses himself to the taller man and grinds on him. They are sloppy and messy, hands flailing and twisting into the other’s hair or clothes.

 

Somehow they stumble back and out of the room. Somehow they make it to the apartment they inhabited, probably falling and laughing on the road. It’s uncharacteristic for both of them, but they don’t notice. They don’t notice anything tonight.

 

In the bedroom, they leave their clothes on a heap next to the bed. On the bed, Kageyama strokes Kenma’s entire body and Kenma kisses him all over. Their movements match but are too wild and messy. Their kisses are wet and hot, breaths ragged, and lips locking roughly. There is no sense in their thinking.

 

Hands slide down each other and sweat is rubbed onto the bed sheets and laced into already damp hair. Kenma moans and falls onto his back. He feels the hot breath of Kageyama over him. With a hand wrapped around Kageyama’s hand, he guides him smoothly into him, stretching him. They are both groaning and panting. As far as the blue eyed man remembers, no words are exchanged between them.

 

When Kenma thinks he is ready, he once again guides Kageyama messily into him. Aligning their hips and clenching their bodies, the dark haired man thrusts into Kenma. Their voices sync up together and soon they are rubbing and grinding together. They are too drunk and uncoordinated, but it feels amazing. Hot flesh wiggles under Kageyama and he loves it.

 

There is no logic in their actions. Maybe they just want some comfort. It has been too long. Kenma grips his hair and pushed him deeper by wrapping his legs around the other man. They grind and gasp together, motions rough and fast. Kageyama doesn’t remember when he comes but he knows he does, pleasure, white and blinding.

 

XXXXX

 

It is late morning when Kageyama wakes up, rubbing his eyes. Then he realizes with a shock that he is naked. He _never_ sleeps completely nude. At least he is in his bed. He pulls the blankets up tentatively and find the sheets under dirty and covered in cum.

 

In a few seconds he remembers the events of the night before and leaps out of the bed. If Kenma was still here…he’d probably be so mad! He rushes into a pair of sweats and dashes out of his bedroom. In the kitchen is the blonde, in Kageyama’s  large sweater. He isn’t wearing any pants.

 

The pair stare at each other silently. Kenma regards him coolly and Kageyama doesn’t know how he can act so casual. They had messy hot sex last night for gods’ sake.

 

“Kenma about last night,” he begins awkwardly, swallowing his guilt. His voice sounds alien to him. “I never meant to-”

 

But Kenma cuts him off. “You know…I think I suddenly got amnesia. I can’t remember a single thing.” He is holding out a cup of black coffee and offering it to the shocked man.

 

The blue eyed man stares at the small blonde in front of him and takes the coffee he was handed. “What but we-”

 

“ _Nothing_. I remember absolutely _nothing_.” The blonde repeats. His eyes have the do-not-question-me look stamped in. Gold meets blue and a sudden realization clicks between the two men. Two could play at this game, Kageyama thought. He nearly smiles at this clever easy way to avoid the guilty truth.

 

“Me too,” Kageyama says, nodding nonchalantly. “I think I was stricken with amnesia as well.”

 

They smile at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, many people and friends from school have requested Kuroken. I love that pairing and there will be scenes with them, but that will be much later.   
> Kenma is going to have friendly intimate moments with Kageyama but Kuroo is a jerk and he will have to figure out his feelings towards Kenma first before the smut!  
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
